Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections *Boothby. Well written, plenty of detail for a minor charicter only mentioned a few times. AmdrBoltz 02:16, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. Jaz 04:38, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. --Scimitar 13:58, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) ** Support. — THOR 16:23, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) * Good Shepherd - Self-nomination. This is another episode article, but I think I covered all the information, and got some great pictures. I leave my fate unto you. -AJHalliwell 19:16, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) **'Support'. Well done. Jaz 19:35, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) **I would oppose the nomination due to low quality of some of the images, but I don't know if that counts. The rest of the article seems fine, and I would support the article if these nominations are judged solely on the text. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 19:57, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) **'Support'. Images can be a matter for objection, however I think the quality of images is not a fair reason to oppose. Ottens 21:30, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) *** I'm afraid back when I started doing this page, I hit "Refresh Page (Full Quality)", so when ever I go there they come up really nice quality pics, and I can't see how they normally look. Do you know a way to better their quality? -AJHalliwell 22:18, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) **** I could upload similar images taken from the DVD, if you want. The quality would be slightly better then. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 22:26, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) ** Oppose nomination - I've just learned that the article also needs full wiki formatting, there's still a section at the bottom of the page that needs to be formatted. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 22:29, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) *** Took care of that. I don't see how such an insignificant detail is a reason for objection, and I don't see why you couldn't take the 30 seconds yourself to fix it, but it's wiki-formatted now. Ottens 14:36, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) **'Support', I've corrected most of the spelling and grammatical errors. Definitely a worthy candidate, IMHO. --Scimitar 21:41, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) ***'Support'. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 01:19, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) **'Support' AmdrBoltz 18:45, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) Nominations with objections *Force of Nature (self nomination) - After tidying it up a bit, I think that the article is as well-written and referenced as my write-ups on Relics and Timescape.--Scimitar 23:09, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) **'Support' AmdrBoltz 02:18, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) ** Support, Wonderfully extensive. — THOR 16:23, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) ** Oppose due to concerns about image use. The article itself is extremely well-written and I have no problems with that content, but some of the images seem unnecessary and don't add to the article, particularly this one, this one, this one, and this one. This image, this image, this image, this image, and perhaps this image as well should be cropped to only show the subjects of interest. And this image is quite definitely unneeded and should be replaced with something more useful--I think this image does a good job of providing a relevant introductory image and the main article wouldn't suffer from its loss. Otherwise, the article is definitely an excellent featured candidate. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 19:17, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) * Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition) - Self-nomination. An article about the DVD version of the first Star Trek movie. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 10:44, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) **'Oppose' for now. While it is a very comprehensive article with respect to the features of the DVD, I believe it could be significantly expanded with information about how the project came to be, the work that went into planning and producing the DVD, and the difficulties in releasing it (the original release date was pushed back at least twice). -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 18:33, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC)